


【哈德】【授权翻译】4.一堂行为规范课

by pandasiteitei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei
Summary: 当哈利决定是时候让马尔福认为他们的关系顺其自然时，更激烈的抵抗将会造成更恰当的...惩罚♂





	【哈德】【授权翻译】4.一堂行为规范课

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Appropriate Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662533) by [chickenlivesinpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenlivesinpumpkin/pseuds/chickenlivesinpumpkin). 



“所以，我们有了个魂器。”哈利说，同时不去承认这个显而易见的问题，并尽力避开朋友们的视线。“这挺新奇的，哈？”

罗恩和赫敏只是盯着他看。

“而且是斯内普把它交过来的，不要有太多的期望。”

他们仍然盯着他。

“这就像......喂，行了吧？”

他们的表情没有丝毫的变化，最后哈利坐回到一把厨房椅子上，手臂举过头顶。“我知道了，”他叹着气，“好了，我知道了。马尔福对他来到这里的原因撒了谎。而我知道这一点却又和他做。我有些不对劲。”

赫敏轻轻地坐到了他对面的椅子上。“像一道咒语。”她用那种“虽然你是个傻逼但让我们成熟点谈谈这件事”的嗓音说道。

“不，就像是我有了软肋同时还欲火中烧。”哈利说，坐了起来。“天哪，赫敏，我听到了我自己说了他是如何帮助我们的，还有他是如何通晓黑魔法，那能帮我们摧毁魂器，我还知道那是真的，但那并不是我说这些的原因。”

“从何谈起？”赫敏问道。

“哈，”哈利没好气地说，“我也纳闷呢。但是那不是一道咒语或是一种魔咒。我考虑过那个了，但是说不通。我觉得只是因为马尔福。”

“你和他在一起才睡了不到六个点。”罗恩插了一句。

“在六年的前戏之后，”赫敏说，两个男孩望向了她。她翻了个白眼，“哦，承认吧。比告诉我你们俩都没发现，从我们小时候开始，都发生了什么事？你整整六年都在盯着马尔福，哈利，而且你在找到了一个充分的理由跟着他走进浴室时，你表现得反常地担心。”

“‘反常’？”哈利问道，眯起了眼睛。“你是在说‘反常？’”

“没错，”罗恩和赫敏异口同声地说。

“好吧。”哈利嘀咕着，“但是罗恩也一直想着他啊。”、

罗恩和赫敏同事扬了扬眉毛。

哈利察觉到了他们一瞬间相同的表情。“你们知道吗，我讨厌你们俩在一起，你们这一对说话太难听了。”

赫敏笑了起来，而罗恩的脸变得通红。“哈利，一直如此，非常明显，真的，如果他是个姑娘，你肯定已经拽着他的头发把他按倒在操场上了。”

哈利想象了一下马尔福穿着短裙和及膝袜，然后再用手和膝盖把穿成那样的他按倒在地——哈利感觉自己的脸红了。他清了清嗓子，“你的意思是？”

“这很正常。我们不能帮助吸引自己的人，信我，我知道。有的时候我们会做些蠢事来避免承认自己的情感。”

“你在说谁啊？”罗恩随口问了一句。

“你，”赫敏回答道。

“噢！我没免承认自己的情感啊。”

“两个词，罗纳德，拉文德·布朗。让我说完，哈利，你已经成为了那个被选中的人很长时间了，你从未在你的世界里成功摆脱这种正常的少年的情愫，我们都知道，你想要他。”

罗恩哼了一声。

赫敏叹了口气。“我们知道你想要你自己的东西，你的私有的物品，没有人可以插手其中的。说句实话，我一点也不惊讶那是马尔福。只要向我保证，你会牢记，无论你和马尔福将会是如何地——亲密，他还是个撒谎精。他说的字可能都是真的，但是他也可能不那么做。我们不能在你和伏地魔战斗的时候发现他只是一味地耍弄你。”

接下来的几个小时里，他们靠着桌子坐成一排，盒子里的魂器放在他们面前，他们争论了起来。首先因为赫敏对这些事感到万分厌恶，哈利把他在洞里看到的和做了的事情都重新说了一遍。他们一遍又一遍地看着R.A.B的那张字条，尽管哈利在很久之前就已经把它背下来了。他们讨论着这个魂器上可能存在的防护魔咒，他们怎么样才能毁掉它，还有他们在成功之前是如何保管它。

接着他们对于斯内普和他的动机的问题争论不休起来，直到哈利想一拳打穿墙壁为止。

恰逢这时马尔福走下楼来，清洗一新，穿上了他的黑色长裤和挺括的衬衫。

他在门廊处停下了脚步，显露出一种过分优雅的姿态，不像一个活着的人。他向整个房间说道，“大声争执代表你们的讨论没有说服力，也很粗鲁。”

“还以为你在睡觉，”罗恩嘟囔了一句，就像是觉得马尔福应该立即回去睡觉。

“结果是在睡梦中两次被叫醒来性交，让我很难继续睡觉。”马尔福无视了哈利翻给他的一个白眼，“还有，如果我在床上待一天的话，我今晚是睡不着的。格兰杰，你什么时候做饭？我饿了。”

赫敏看起来被冒犯到了，“为什么我应该是那个做饭的？只是因为我是女生？”

“可能是我认为你是在不烧毁厨房的情况下最能做出一顿饭的人了。”马尔福说。

“是这样吗？”

“不止如此，”他咧开了嘴，“你是个女生。”

赫敏哼了一声，“自己做午饭去，马尔福。”

哈利做出一副恐吓的表情，“你可没帮上什么忙。”

男孩耸了耸肩。“女生们对我讨厌的事很有天赋，不能怪我。”

“我能和你单独聊聊吗？”哈利站了起来，紧紧抓住了马尔福的胳膊肘，差点把他从椅子上拽起来。到厨房后的门廊后，哈利把男孩按在了墙上，“你想对我干嘛？”

“现在什么也不想。”马尔福把他的手臂一下从哈利紧握的手中拉了出来，“但是如果你还像拖着一件行李一样拖着我的话，我可能就要改变想法了。”

“我在让他们接受你在这儿的存在时经历了很多难关。这是为了你好，别表现得像个混账。”

马尔福露出了一副坏笑，“但是那样你就不喜欢我了。”

“是没错，那也对我有好处。”

那笑容更大了，“你说是这么说，波特，但是我们都知道这是不可能的。你喜欢我说出你不敢说的事情。你喜欢我惹你生气，拒绝接受你愚蠢的好意。你迷恋那唯一能击溃我的时候，是你在操我。”

无话可说，哈利看着马尔福的嘴唇说出了“操”（fucking）这个词。他的胃部收紧了一下，他不得不抑制住自己强烈的欲望。他想靠上去，把他们的嘴巴贴在一起。他的手像有了意识一样抬起，按在马尔福头旁边的墙上，把身形较小的男孩禁锢在那里，或者马尔福屏住的呼吸都没有对哈利的意志力有任何帮助。一阵颤抖与热流沿着哈利的脊柱向下流去。突然间他几乎是要把马尔福推到地板上。他从马尔福脸上小心的表情得知。

老天，想象一下，手脚并地的马尔福可能会是他有史以来最爱看到的了。他的阴茎还硬得发疼，他努力想起来这为什么不是个好主意——在他的小伙伴们教导他应该三思而后行的同时隔着十英寸远的门廊上操着马尔福。

很坏的主意。

哈利深吸了一口气，重拾力气向回迈了几步。他用了一些时间去呼吸，努力不去握住马尔福的阴茎。然后他说：“先弄明白，马尔福。罗恩和赫敏是我在这世上最好的朋友。我用生命去信任他们。如果你让他们不爽了，那对你就很不利了。我会选择他们。”

“所以这一切都是有条件的，”马尔福说，努力嗤笑出声，却未能很好地隐藏住难过。“我也是这么想的。只要我站得直，加入格来芬多之伍，仅仅轻声细语，甜言蜜语，爱抚小兔，从坏蛋手里救出小鹿。哦，还有在你对我眨眼的时候张开双腿。”

这次哈利深吸了三口气。抱住马尔福这个想法不再像是之前那一会那么有诱惑性了。“你的安全和能留在这里，不是你允许我操你这种条件，但是，你能呆在这里，还不用上我的床，只要你闭上嘴——而且还不是玩笑性质的——这是建立在你不当一个混蛋的条件上的，对你来说表现得友好一点很难吗？”

“是的，”马尔福认真地说。

哈利挤进男孩的空间里，这次十分具有侵略性，使马尔福下意识地向后迈了一步。“我只有这点耐心了，小猫咪，最终我还是会找到让你听话的方法的。”

马尔福又得意地笑了。“我从来不做出承诺，波特，不像鼬鼠（weasel）想的那样。”

“那赫敏呢？”哈利问。

马尔福耸了耸肩。“如果你把那个泥巴——噢，麻瓜出身的家伙弄走，她没那么糟。她可能是有史以来我见过的世界上最讨厌的万事通，但她至少有个好使的大脑，不像你和你愚蠢的男朋友，做事不顾一切，鲁莽勇敢，心怀高尚。”

哈利闭上眼睛挤了挤鼻梁。“有很多事，马尔福，很多事我应该处理的，但是我不想，因为我会怒火中烧的。”

“好的，”马尔福愉快地说。

“表现得好一点，”哈利说完停顿了一下。不妨也把话说明白了。“别让我惩罚你。”

马尔福张开了嘴，然后有些犹豫。他的脸上显现出一种奇怪的表情，是一种混合着愉快，挑衅与挑战的申请，他歪了一下脑袋，思考着以后反抗的好处。然后他耸了耸肩。“一个乖乖的马尔福才是大大小小野蛮动物的好朋友呢，来吧，鼬鼠和麻瓜种。”

哈利摇了摇头。马尔福很快就会知道他之前应该认真听从哈利的。

他们回到了厨房，马尔福坐在他的椅子上，对赫敏露出一个愉快的笑容。“我对我之前说你天生适合做饭感到抱歉，格兰杰，那不是对你或者你过多的女人味的评价。你过于担心我们父权制的社会鉴于你的性别无疑会对你的能力与价值做出相应的假设，为了所有男人的利益——”

“我觉得差不多得了，”她打断道，但一个小小的微笑绽放在她绷着的脸上。

罗恩疑惑地看着马尔福。哈利也因为这件事做出了同样的动作。

“所以...”马尔福说，“午餐呢？”

克利切恰巧在这时出现，送来一锅法式洋葱汤，切片硬面包，新鲜的葡萄和蒸芦笋。

有了这些，他们回到了那个挂坠盒的问题。

“所以那是什么？”马尔福问道，用一张亚麻餐巾利落地擦着嘴角。、

哈利和他的朋友们交换了个眼神，“它是一个被下了咒的挂坠盒，马尔福。”

“废话，”马尔福说，翻了个白眼，“也就是你们仨一看到这个就像开心的小鸡一样开始扇动翅膀的原因。很明显，斯内普给你们送来了你们想要的东西。我只是在问它是什么。”

哈利端详着他。“你比我在上课的时候记得的要聪明啊。”

“别想通过贬低我来转移话题，”马尔福说，“回答我的问题。”

“不行，”罗恩说，“你不能知道。”

马尔福嗤笑着向罗恩比了一个下流的手势。

哈利吸了一口气，摇了摇头。“你一会儿会为此付出代价的。”他温柔地对马尔福说。突然间，他的脑海里全是他可以惩罚马尔福不当行为的方法——光是想想就很愉快。

马尔福开始对他说了什么，应该是什么傲慢自大尖酸刻薄的内容，单哈利的意图清楚地写在了脸上，然后马尔福犹豫了。他双颊绯红，吞了下口水。他闭上了嘴。

罗恩和赫敏瞪大了眼睛看着这一切。罗恩嘴角上扬咧开笑了，然后开始说话，无疑是一些消除马尔福想表现得好点儿的尝试的评论。但是赫敏很快就反应过来，她抓住罗恩的手腕，然后罗恩愠愠地停下了。

“这不是很好吗？”赫敏轻快地说。

吃饭的时候，他们审问了马尔福关于那个挂坠盒的事。他声称他对那个盒子或者对它的保护一无所知。事实上，他承认他甚至不确定斯内普对它是否施了咒。这只是个基于斯内普的耿耿忠心的假设，接受它的选择，还有这个挂坠盒带来的不快的感觉——这一定是个侵袭。

哈利认为这个更可信。

在不暴露任何情报的情况下，很难去和马尔福讨论斯内普。事实上，很难说出不男士斯内普隐藏的忠心或者魂器——很快他们像对待一件失败的任务一样放弃了。

但是在哈利把他的空碗挪开时，R.A.B.的那张字条在下面被发现了。马尔福优雅地伸出一只手抓住了它，漫不经心地盯着它，哈利伸出手拿过来，试图显得不怎么在在乎，但是马尔福发现了，皱眉躲闪开了。

“把它给我，马尔福。”哈利平静地说。

马尔福走到了桌子够不到的地方，紧张地读者，然后他抬头看向哈利。“这是什么”他问道。

“什么都不是，”哈利说。

“黑魔王永生是真的吗？”

“不是的...不回答。不...不太是真的。”

“那上面提到了魂器，”马尔福冷冷地说。“在我听起来就像永生。”

这句评论让他们三个都吓了一大跳。

“你是怎么知道那些的？”哈利问道。

马尔福转过身，看着盒子的挂坠。“这不是...这不是魂器吧？老天，我们得摆脱掉它。让它远离房子。”

“为什么？”赫敏问道。

马尔福转身看向她，一脸惊恐。“因为他会因它而来。他现在就有可能再来的路上了！斯内普...”马尔福紧锁眉头，紧张地思考着。“天，他知道那是什么，不是吗？那就是说他...一直，不...这不可能。他杀了邓布利多。但如果说他没有呢...那为什么他会把它给你？所以斯内普肯定是站在光明的一方...所以他替我杀了邓布利多...黑魔王肯定会发现它不见了...然后他就会认为...”

马尔福的脸色完全苍白了。“波特，”他说道，听起来有点恐惧。“他会认为是我拿走了它。”

“那个魂器？”

“没错。他会意识到它不见了的。斯内普拿走了它然后给我。斯内普是站在你们那边的，要不然他不会那么做。所以他是个间谍，为了伪装，他要装作他没拿走它。当我不见的时候魂器也没了，所以黑魔王会认为是我拿走了它。他要因为我来到这里。”

“不，他不会的，”哈利用他最坚定的嗓音说道。

“我见过他对那些背叛了他的人做了什么，哈利，”马尔福说。“我们得让它远离我。我不能知道你把它放在了哪里，因为最后我会告诉他一切的。我不会愿意的，但我见过他做过了什么，我守不住——”

“这座房子被施了赤胆忠心咒，”哈利打断道。“而且我们有充分的理由去相信他压根不知道魂器失踪了。我发誓，他不会接近你一寸的，你也不会离开。”

哈利走到马尔福面前，把他拉近。他能感觉到马尔福的气息打在他的喉咙上，炙热而快速，而且他被自己感觉到的身体里的一股保护欲所惊讶到。那几乎和他有时为罗恩和赫敏感受到的一样强烈，在来源上不同，因为从某种意义上来说，马尔福是他的，而他的朋友们不是。是他要亲吻，戳鞥，并保护的。

然后马尔福甩开了他，绷着脸说。“我没事，”他厉声说道，突然走向厨房的们。“我只是想离开这座恶心的房子。”

一秒之后，他们能够听见他爬楼梯时地板的吱嘎响声。

“歇一会吧，赫敏，”哈利说。“什么都可以耽搁一下。求你了。”

“好，”她说，表示理解地点了点头。“行。”

哈利感激地冲他的朋友们笑了笑，跟着男孩上楼。马尔福关上卧室的门，但哈利没敲门。

马尔福坐在床边，在哈利进来时投去了恼怒的一瞥。

“现在是干嘛？想说服我吗？一个连他视力都治不好的少年要从有史以来最强大的巫师手里拯救世界？”

“如果你想让我那么做。”哈利向下伸手，环住马尔福的腰，把他拽了起来。“我还有另外一个主意。”

马尔福苍白的脸上慢慢出现了一个好气的微笑。哈利不确定男孩是否想要，但事实是马尔福真的很明显地需要一点分心的事情。“说真的，波特，还来？你住宿舍的时候都干嘛了？你就没点私人空间？在公共场合撸？”

“我从来没这么...”

“欲求不满，精虫上脑，欲罢不能？”马尔福提议道。

哈利很高兴看到了那阵恐惧与焦虑消散了。这是他花了多年想着的欲火。他把男孩拉得近了些，把手放在那瘦削的屁股上。“全都有，”他回答说。“你身上有些什么，马尔福。无论我们是在大家还是做爱，我就是做不到无动于衷。”

“我们最后会杀掉彼此的。”

哈利欣喜地发现马尔福的下巴下面有一个可爱优雅，似乎是渴求着亲吻的喉咙，所以他那么做了。好几回。然后他用牙齿咬住了。马尔福叹了口气，脑袋轻微地向后倾去。

“你要怎么做？”

“做什么？”哈利问道，分了一下心。比起这时听马尔福说话，他对解开他的衬衫更有兴致。

“继续你的事，就像没有想杀你的人一样。”

哈利耸了耸肩。“听起来不怎么样，但你会适应它一点的。”

“我才不会呢，”马尔福说。

“给它点时间。你试图活下来几次之后，你甚至会有点司空见惯（blasé，法语词，有一点点拽）的。”

“我很佩服你竟然知道那个词啊，波特。”

哈利对着男孩的喉咙笑了。“这才是我的毒舌小猫呢。”

马尔福对着天花板开了口，手臂仅仅围着哈利。“我不是你的。”

“不，你是的。”

“才一天，波特。我们才上了一天的床。这不是一段感情。你不应该对我有这种感觉。”

“赫敏说我们有六年的前戏呢。如果我们把那算进去就说得过去了。”

“噢，”马尔福眨了眨眼，思索着。“我并不想知道她和鼬鼠的那些破事儿，如果她把去年在卫生间发生的事称作前戏的话。”

哈利又笑了。然后他好奇地看了马尔福一眼。“你真的想对我用钻心剜骨咒吗？”

男孩沉默了一分钟。然后，“没错。但你差点杀了我，我会提醒你的，尽管你现在在说着我们正在前戏呢。”

“之后...当我有时间去想的话...你在哭泣的事让我很伤心。我花了好长时间才意识到为什么。”

“什么时候？”

“从我发现自己是弯的之后的不久。我很喜欢金妮韦斯莱，直到我亲了她。然后我意识到我可能是有了个妹妹吧。而我一发觉自己喜欢男孩并环顾四周后，我的视线就总是停留在那种特定的类型上。”

“金发的”一条眉毛得意地扬起。

“金发的，”哈利同意道，挪了挪身体，咬上一只耳垂。“确切地说，是个特别的金发的人。我记得十分清楚，你很好看，但你说话的方式使教人说话的人蒙羞。你什么时候知道你是同性恋的？”

马尔福耸了耸肩。“我不知道我是啊。我之前从未对男生有过那种想法。”

“那你为什么要和我做？”哈利问道，皱起眉，稍稍抬起了头。

“我想啊，”马尔福说，就像这是个充分的理由一样。妈的，对马尔福来说，这好像还真是的。

“被宠坏的小屁孩，”哈利说道。这让他想起来马尔福先前那些蛮横无理的行为——还有哈利答应给他的惩罚。光是这个想法就让他硬到疼痛。他让自己的双手滑下，扣住马尔福美妙的屁股，因手中结实的肉呻吟出声。他并非故意地用自己的腰压住并撞了男孩的腿根。

马尔福在即叹了口气。“尽管如此，我觉得这件事原来越快地在变得清晰明了；如果我不是弯的，我的身体有种奇怪的方式传递信息，每次你一在附近的时候。”

“我接受，”哈利努力说出，然后把手伸进马尔福的发间，把男孩的头歪到了一个恰好的方向，然后吻了他，狠狠地。唇舌之间纠斗着，迅速而火热。啮咬的吻与漫长而湿润的吻之间任何一类的吻。不久哈利让马尔福回到了床上，未松开过那张甜美的小嘴。不知怎的，他们最后到了床垫上，依然没有放弃。

几分钟后，哈利意识到他迷失在那里了。那种光滑皮肤挨着他的感觉让他的大脑短路——他们都没穿衬衫，他差点都不记得那么做了。他沿着那白色的肌肤留下了深红色的印记。他的双手一直紧紧插在马尔福的发间。

他再一次从自己的责任中分了心。他先前放下了那处罚，而他现在要执行了，要不马尔福永远不会认真对待的。哈利强迫自己收回手站了起来。

“怎么了？”马尔福问道，听起来十分茫然。

“站起来。”

马尔福眨着眼睛，转过了头。“啥？为什么？”

“因为我是这么说的。”

他们之间的空气似乎在颤动；哈利平静地看着马尔福，马尔福不安地投回目光。男孩清了清嗓子。

“波特...”他犹豫道，很明显拿不定主意。然后他站起身来。

“把你的裤子脱了。”

马尔福缓慢而优雅地转过身去，带着一种哈利重现不了的魅力踢掉乐福鞋，脱掉袜子来让自己保命。然后他单手解开了裤子，全程看着哈利。他缓慢地移动着身体。故意而挑逗，要相信一个马尔福接受并经手这场游戏，哈利想。当那男孩性感地扭着身体来显露裤子底下除了光裸的肌肤之外别无他物是，哈利发现自己的嘴巴干了。

马尔福一丝不挂，扬起一只眉毛，相应般地肆无忌惮。“就这样吗，先生？”

“过来，”哈利命令道。没错，让那小混蛋受他掌控会很让人满足的。“把我的牛仔裤脱了。”

马尔福遵从了，他的坚挺上下晃动着，弯腰帮哈利从他光着的脚上踢掉牛仔裤。然后他站直了身，坏笑着，等待着下一道命令。哈利决定让他长点厉害的。

“你属于谁？”

那抹坏笑消失了。马尔福费力地转移着他的重量，最后翻了个白眼。“你别想听到这个，你个原始人。”

哈利摇了摇头，啧啧道。“答案不对，马尔福，一点都不贴边。”他抓过马尔福的手，带他走向了床。他坐了下来，但阻止了要在他旁边坐下的男孩。相反，哈利轻轻拽着他抓住的那只胳膊，把他转向一边，同时扣住离他稍远一点的腰部把他拉了过来。几秒内，马尔福四肢大敞，脸朝下，趴在哈利的大腿上。

“波特，”马尔福说，叹了口气，似乎不怎么在乎。至少在哈利的手掌用力拍到他的臀肉上之前是这样。他脸上彻彻底底的怀疑与方案差点让哈里捧腹大笑起来。他努力保持着严肃，尽管他的嘴角向上抽动了一下。

“我认为你在这儿所表现出来的藐视与你在楼下的粗俗手势会让你挨六下。”

哈利再次向下低头是，马尔福把他空余的守护在后面来阻断那一击，挣扎着，站起身来。

“还挣扎？再加三下。”哈利说道，似乎大为不满，而他实际上兴奋极了。继续下去啊，他想。而马尔福非常善解人意地继续推搡，乱踢并大喊大叫着。

他把男孩的手臂挥开，再次向下扇去，比第一次用力了许多。马尔福愤怒地喊了一声，抗议着。他在哈利的大腿上颤抖着，几乎要逃脱开，哈利不得不用了点力气来固定扭动着的男孩。

“来，”他说。“我会让你快点完事的。他把马尔福的两只手腕背到身后，用他的左手紧紧把着，然后让他向头部稍稍倾斜了一下，使他失去了平衡，如果他继续挣扎的话便有摔下去的危险。虽然仍然没有服从，但是扭打停了下来。

“波特，放我下来。现在。”

“我不知道呢，马尔福，”哈利说，偷笑了几下。“这儿的风景真是棒呆了。”他用一只空出来的手拂上一侧结实的臀肉，轻轻抚弄着，然后用手笼住，接着从底下拍了拍，看到它颠弹起来。“老天，这真好看。”

“波特，我是认真的。”马尔福的声调提高了。

“润滑剂飞来，”哈利说道，那个罐子一落到他旁边，他就用一只手打开了它，伸入了一根手指。之后这根手指灵巧地塞进了马尔福的臀缝里，轻轻打开并按着那紧致小巧的满是褶皱的后穴。“你这里很美，你知道吗？”

“波特，”马尔福轻声呻吟道。

哈利把手指塞了进去，感受到了马尔福的双腿与后背绷紧了，甚至围绕着他的手指的肌肉也缩紧了。“就是这样，”他喃喃着。“为我打开吧，小猫咪。”

“不要，”马尔福说，但他声音里的警告成分开始颤抖了。

“如果你固执己见的话，”哈利说，抽出了手指。取而代之的是，他再次把手掌抽到了马尔福的屁股上，用力租到让马尔福哼出声来。他又做了一次，一次，又一次。“还剩四下。”

“你他妈的，波特。”

“如果你再骂我，我就要加三下了。”哈利停了一下。“所以，你还有什么想说的吗？”

“你妈的！”马尔福立即说道。

哈利大笑起来，随即打了他三下屁股，又狠又快。“还有别的吗？”

“操你！”马尔福说，愤怒而响亮。

又是三下，甚至更用力了。他的手疼得厉害，而马尔福的臀瓣现在是深红色的了。“继续啊，马尔福。我能这么干一天呢。你的屁股是最性感的了。我能看见你的小洞，那么饥渴，还是粉色的呢。为什么你不当个乖孩子，表现得好一些，让我操你呢？”

马尔福再次试着挣扎，只在哈利再次打他屁股的时候才停下。

“这就没了，”哈利马上说道，尽量不去感到失望。也许通过一点激将法，他能在争执中得到更多的抵抗。“怎么样啊，马尔福？你现在真的怕了吗？”

“滚你妈的，”马尔福气冲冲地回了一句。

“噢，那就是再来三下，”哈利说，心里十分兴奋。他快速打了三下，让马尔福气喘吁吁，气急败坏。“那现在呢？”

马尔福犹豫了，哈利向后倾身，给他的手留出空间来向下摸到那平坦小腹下，发现了，发现了一根硬着的滴水的性器。再好不过了。哈利捏了一下，又放开了。

“波特，如果再过一分钟你还不放开我——”

“你就怎样？气球？噢，那我喜欢，”

“永远别他妈的想发生。”

“你继续骂的话，马尔福，我就开始觉得你有点太享受这个了。”他用手又向下扇了一下，两下，三下，太过用力，以致马尔福在最后一下时稍稍呆了一下。

“那真的很痛，”他说，听起来很惊讶。

“那当然咯，”哈利说，轻柔地揉着被蹂躏的肌肉。“如果你想让它发生的话，那不会让你记住如何乖乖表现的。”

这他妈明显是胡扯，至少哈利是这么认为的。如果马尔福不想要的话，没了当然不会再那么做了。但马尔福不需要知道那个。或许，如果他知道，只要他什么也不说，这场游戏就能继续下去，他们俩都揣着明白装糊涂。

哈利并没有给马尔福抱怨的机会。相反，他把手指塞进了那灼热通红的臀瓣之间，向里推了推，来来回回里里外外地抽送着手指。然后他加了第二根，缓慢而放松，考虑到马尔福肯定会酸胀。这是第——他得用脑子数一下，然后对他们两人都钦佩到不行——今天第五次了。他这么想着，用了一点更多的润滑剂，然后伸进去了第三根指头。

马尔福现在全身僵硬，除了他加速的呼吸。

“漂亮，”哈利低声说着。“真是漂亮啊。你这样真好看，小猫咪。大开着，那么顺从甜美。在请求着要呢。看看你现在多棒。”他开始刺入手指让马尔福轻轻呻吟出声。“也许这就是让你成为乖孩子的全部，马尔福。一只结实有力的手。现在，我认为我们会得出我之前问出的问题的答案了。”

“什么？”马尔福问道，声音虚弱而恍惚。

“你属于谁”

停顿了很长时间，哈利抽出了手指，抬起了手，作为无声的威胁。

“我做不到，”马尔福说。“不行，若果你想让我真的成为那样的话，还不行。”

哈利考虑了一下。尽管他对马尔福不能承认这件事感到不爽，但他们俩这样的时候最好还是要坦诚相见的。他不会因为那个惩罚马尔福的。“只要你知道它已经开始了，你迟早会承认的。你知道的，不是吗？”

“是的，”马尔福说，没有丝毫的犹豫，然后哈利把他拽了起来，先让他站起身来，然后推着他，让他弯腰站着，抵着床。哈利向后退了一步，用他的膝盖撑开马尔福的双腿，然后他插了进去，深深挺进着。

马尔福的身体变成了一滩蜜糖。所有的抵抗与紧张都消失无踪，然后他倒了下去，双臂无力，身体靠在床垫上，屁股在空气里瞧着，脸朝向一边，嘴巴困倦地张开，闭上了眼睛。他对这个姿势好像没什么问题，哈利感觉自己的老二挺了起来。如果马尔福像这样把自己献出去的话，哈利就接受了。

哈利的手指抓住了那苗条的大腿，开始挪动身体，压着撞击他身下的男孩。马尔福的重量被一次又一次地向前推着，但他着迷的表情倒是没变过，虽然哈利觉得那一定很痛。马尔福只是把自己张得更开了些，深呼吸，然后全接纳了进去。

“没错，”哈利说，已经快了，到了发疼的地步，那两瓣又红又热的臀肉抵着他的下身，几乎让他疯狂。他通过紧咬着的牙关说话，差点没挺住。“就像这样。让我吃掉你。让我占有你。给我你的一切。”

哈利挺进得更加用力狂野，因马尔福不能承认他早已知晓的事实——马尔福是他的，全部都是。他顺着那个身形小一点的男孩，在这么做的时候，他就占有了马尔福的身体，就像他渴望着马尔福的意志与心灵一样。“你也想要，”哈利说出，试图隐藏起他的不满。“你会服从于我的。你会在我的老二，我的手和皮带下哭泣的，如果我想的话。你的身体是我的，小猫咪。我可以做任何我想做的事，而你只是会索求更多。你是我的小婊子，不是吗？”

马尔福出自本愿地向后伸手，抓住他被蹂躏的臀瓣，把它们掰开。

就是那样，哈利射了。马尔福哪一种样子，对他意志的知晓——至少是他的身体。哈利突然猛地高潮，剧烈地捅了几下，是如此粗暴而无情，他知道肯定会留下痕迹的，即便他已经或多或多少在避免撕裂身下的男孩了。

他差不多结束了蛇精，同时用两只胳膊把马尔福向床的深处扔去把他翻过身来。然后他低吟出一个快速的清洁咒，俯下身，嘴唇深深地含住马尔福的阴茎，几秒内，他的舌头只刮了几下，只用力吮吸了一下，就尝到了那又苦又甜的液体灌满了他的嘴。马尔福再次在他的身下弓起了身体，他的双手扶上了太阳穴，像是要把头保持连接一样，接着发出了一声哽住的感激哭喊。

然后哈利在他旁边躺下来，不确定他是否完全失去了控制。马尔福是怎么对他做到的，一次又一次？那男孩是怎么样才能让哈利理智的那一面丧失得如此彻底的？

他决定装回一点柔情脉脉的样子，翻到了一边，抬起一只手，用它温柔滴抚摸着马尔福的后背，手臂与臀肉，用指尖划着圈儿，向前倾着身体温柔地亲吻这。他从卫生间召来了如一日，把它放在手心擦着让它温暖，然后把它涂到了红色的臀瓣上，对那几个已经有了痕迹的地方给予了特殊关注。他悄声说着他是多么心满意足，马尔福是多么美丽，告诉男孩他表现得有多好。“棒极了，”他说。“棒极了。”

一段时间后，马尔福转向了他，把脑袋塞到哈利的下巴下面，让自己凑得更温暖一些。他在低声说着什么，哈利过了一会才意识到那是他的名字，一遍又一遍，而且不是波特，完全不是，而是“哈利，哈利，哈利。”

有在那短暂的时间内，事情都顺利发展着。他有了他所需的一切，在他的臂弯里。他希望他能待在这儿，抱着马尔福，吸着它的气味，永远活在这一瞬。

“你觉得格兰杰这次汇报不让韦斯莱干涉吗？”马尔福懒洋洋地问了一句。

美好时光也就到此为止了，哈利想，然后痛苦地哼哼了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> lofter: pandasiteitei  
> wb: pandasiteitei


End file.
